Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a toy and more particularly, a movable or walking toy figure.
Children's toys have included miniature figures, characters, etc. furthermore certain children's toys have been configured to move or walk on their own to resemble a realistic toy.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy that employs an efficient means for self propelling the toy on a surface.